Le petit ange
by lasurvolte
Summary: Castiel est né au Paradis, a toujours vécu au Paradis, et pourtant quand il se penche pour regarder la terre, il se trouve fasciné par les humains et leur chaos. Partagé, il va devoir faire son choix quand il entend une âme crier à l'aide. [Destiel]
1. L'ange qui rêvait de la terre

**Titre : **L'ange qui rêvait de la terre.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel si on plisse bien les yeux.

**Note :** Peut-être quelques spoils jusqu'à la saison 5.

Si l'histoire vous en rappelle une autre, c'est normal.

* * *

><p>Castiel était né au Paradis. Avait grandi au Paradis. Vécu toute sa vie au Paradis. L'endroit le plus beau au monde, à ce qu'il paraissait. Pourtant l'ange ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des envies d'ailleurs. Il penchait souvent la tête pour regarder en dessous du Paradis, et sous ses yeux il y avait la terre. La terre où vivaient les humains.<p>

Ces drôles de créatures incompréhensibles et désordonnés. Tout était chaos là en bas, et Castiel se sentait fasciné malgré lui par toute cette pagaille. Rien à voir avec le Paradis.

Chez lui tout était toujours ordonné, logique et lumineux. Il suffisait de suivre les ordres, ne jamais se poser de questions, ne jamais faire autre chose que d'obéir à un Père qu'ils ne voyaient jamais. Mais les anges s'en contentaient, ses frères et sœurs ne cessaient de répéter à Castiel comme le Paradis était grand et bien. Comme il avait de la chance d'y vivre. Pourquoi vouloir autre chose alors qu'ils étaient ici dans le plus merveilleux endroit du monde ?

- Voyons Castiel, lui disait souvent Raphaël son grand frère, là en bas, ils se font la guerre, ils se tuent, ils se détestent, ils sont moches et sales, ils sont bêtes et égoïstes. Ils sont violents. Pourquoi rêver d'en bas alors que tu as tout ici ?

Mais Cas n'écoutait pas. Pensant que pour lui l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde lui faisait l'effet d'une prison. C'est pour cette raison que dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il s'échappait sur terre, pour n'importe quelle mission, tant qu'il pouvait venir observer de près les humains. Il ramenait toujours en secret un objet d'en bas, et le cachait dans un coin de Paradis où personne ne venait jamais.

C'était son endroit secret à lui, il ne savait pas à quoi servait la plupart des objets qu'il avait volé, mais il les adorait pour ce qu'ils étaient : mystérieux et magnifiques à ses yeux. Balthazar était le seul à être au courant de son secret, parce qu'il était le seul à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Le seul qui le comprenait un minimum.

Les anges ne pouvaient pas rêver, ils ne savaient même pas ce que c'était que rêver. Il n'y avait que quand on pouvait faire des chois, qu'un rêve servait à quelque chose. Les anges n'avaient aucun choix à faire.

Pourtant Castiel était un ange plus bizarre que les autres. Il rêvait, tout debout éveillé, dans le Paradis. Il rêvait de vivre sur terre aux côtés des Hommes, il voulait descendre en bas et y rester. Quand les autres anges chantaient la gloire du Seigneur, leur Père, dans des Gloria. Castiel chantait qu'il rêvait d'aller en bas, sur la terre, avec les autres humains. D'apprendre la vie humaine, de les comprendre.

C'était un Blasphème pour un ange, mais Castiel était sûr que Son Père lui pardonnait, où qu'il soit. Sinon pourquoi avait-il demandé aux anges d'aimer les humains ?

Pourtant Castiel n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas. Toujours attaché au monde d'où il venait, ce Paradis auquel il appartenait. Ce furent deux événements majeurs de sa vie qui le changèrent à tout jamais, sans moyen de retour.

Le premier s'appelait Dean. Dean était un chasseur. Il aidait la terre à vivre en paix en tuant les monstres et les démons, avec l'aide de son petit frère Sam. Cas ne savait rien de tout ça bien sûr, pas à ce moment là. Ce moment où il entendit une voix appeler à l'aide. C'était un cri de désespoir qui pétrifia Castiel alors qu'il était penché vers la terre comme souvent.

L'ange n'eut qu'une seule réaction, il fallait sauver l'homme qui criait ainsi, il fallait l'aider, parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire, parce que c'était sans doute la bonne chose à faire. Son Père ne voulait pas que ses créations souffrent ainsi, c'était certain.

Castiel s'envola et plongea sur la terre. Le cri ne venait pas de là, il venait de plus bas, des profondeurs et des entrailles du monde. De l'Enfer. L'ange aurait dû avoir peur, être freiné, ou même s'arrêter. Il n'en fit rien, sans aucune hésitation, il vola jusqu'en Enfer. Il alla chercher l'âme qui hurlait si fort, qui appelait à l'aide avec tellement de puissance. Il fila si vite qu'il était comme une étoile filante, passant entre les démons sans qu'ils ne puissent l'arrêter, il attrapa l'âme quand il la trouva et l'éjecta de l'Enfer pour la ramener dans son corps, la suivant. Curieux de savoir qui elle était.

Castiel, en ange invisible, resta près du corps. Il se recula quand l'homme ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, comme s'il avait pu le voir, et peut-être qu'il le voyait effectivement, parce qu'il tendit un instant la main vers lui :

- C'est toi… C'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Murmura-t-il.

Castiel resta sans bouger, sans quitter l'homme un seul instant du regard.

- Merci.

L'ange ne su pas quoi répondre. Il ne connaissait pas les manières humaines. Il s'éloigna simplement quand un autre homme arriva en courant vers le premier.

- Dean, DEAN ! Tu es vivant ? Tu es vivant !

Cas fut surpris d'entendre autant d'émotions différentes dans une seule voix. Il regrettait d'être incapable de les comprendre, ni même de les reconnaître.

- Tout va bien Sammy. Tout va bien. J'ai été sauvé… Par… Par… Une immense lumière.

Bien sûr, Castiel n'avait pas vraiment de corps, c'était autre chose que les humains ne pouvaient pas définir, ni reconnaître. « Une immense lumière » était à la fois proche et loin de la vérité.

Castiel resta pour regarder « Sammy » pleurer dans les bras de son frère, et le serrer comme si leur vie en dépendait. Pour voir Dean lui sourire doucement, le rassurer, et chercher autour de lui celui qui l'avait sauvé. Dean ne voyait plus Castiel, peut-être même qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu, qu'il avait cru le voir, cru voir quelque chose.

L'ange resta longtemps avec les humains, assez pour voir Dean se rétablir totalement, assez pour voir la marque qu'il avait laissé sur son épaule en ramenant son âme sur terre, assez pour que Sam et Dean deviennent ses humains préférés. Surtout Dean. Sans raison, ou pour une raison totalement flou et incompréhensible pour Cas. Simplement, il n'avait plus envie de rentrer au Paradis, il avait envie de rester là, de pouvoir entrer dans leur vie, se faire une petite place parmi ces deux humains qui le fascinait plus que de raison. Il voulait… Il voulait… Etre avec Sam. Etre avec Dean. Surtout avec Dean.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rentrer au Paradis. Sinon ses frères et sœurs le chercheraient, le puniraient, ou pire, ils lui feraient subir un lavage de cerveau. Castiel ne voulait pas oublier Dean. Il fini donc par rentrer, emportant avec lui, en lui, une image de Dean, de cette âme si fragile et si forte à la fois qu'il avait sauvé.

Aussitôt retourné dans le monde de sa naissance qu'il trouvait de plus en plus froid, il voulu retrouver sa cachette secrète, profiter des objets humains qui lui appartenaient même s'il ne savait pas s'en servir. Il n'avait pas fait un pas parmi ses trésors qu'une voix retentit autour de lui, le glaçant d'effroi. Ce fut le deuxième événement qui changea sa vie.

- Castiel. C'est donc là que tu disparais.

- Raphaël.

- Je vois que tu as une sacrée collection.

- Ce n'est… Qu'un passe temps.

- Menteur ! Tu es fasciné par ces moucherons.

Castiel préféra se taire, ce n'était pas la peine de mettre en colère son frère.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu leur trouves Castiel, ils sont tellement idiots et inutiles.

Même si Cas essayait de l'expliquer à Raphaël, il était sûr qu'il ne comprendrait pas, il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

- Cela m'embête tu sais, cela m'embête beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus obéir aux ordres que l'on nous a donnés. J'ai l'impression que tu voudrais t'échapper du Paradis.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

La rage de Raphaël entoura l'endroit tout entier et Castiel eut envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Son frère était plus puissant que lui.

- Tu es fasciné par les humains Castiel, tu es fasciné et je vais régler ton problème une bonne fois pour toute !

Alors Raphael fit quelque chose d'horrible, il détruit tous les trésors de Castiel, comme ça d'un claquement de doigt, tout explosa, fondit, disparu.

- Pfff, ces créations sont si fragiles.

Castiel resta muet.

- Te voilà débarrassé Castiel, j'espère que tu comprends que j'ai fais ça pour ton bien. Tu n'as pas besoin des humains, tu as juste besoin du Paradis et de nous.

Puis il disparu.

Castiel regarda le désastre. Tous les objets qu'il avait mis des années à accumuler venaient d'être détruit en une seconde. Peut-être deux. Alors il su. Il su qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici, qu'il venait de perdre la seule chose qui le retenait encore au Paradis, dans ce monde auquel il ne croyait plus, avec des frères et sœurs qui ne l'intéressait plus. Les humains auraient définis ce qu'il ressentait comme de la tristesse peut-être, un sentiment d'injustice. Un désir infini de partir vivre sa vie. Sur terre. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire, comment échapper à ce monde qui le retenait prisonnier dans sa magnifique cage dorée. Il y avait forcément un moyen pour un ange de vivre sur terre, forcément, il devait y en avoir un, où les prochains siècles, les prochains millénaires, deviendraient insupportables pour Cas.

Mélancolique, penché au bord du Paradis, les yeux rivés sur ses deux humains préférés, Castiel reniait sa position d'ange et priait Son Père silencieusement de lui accorder son seul désir, son seul rêve. Vivre sur terre.

Ce ne fut pas Dieu qui lui apporta la solution, mais Balthazar. Son frère et meilleur ami refusait de l'abandonner, il voulait l'aider, parce que le petit ange Castiel était son préféré. Peut-être parce qu'il avait plus de candeur que tous les autres, peut-être parce qu'il croyait encore à ce Père absent, parce que sa naïveté le rendait plus attachant que n'importe quel autre ange. Castiel avait quelque chose en plus, et Balthazar ne voulait pas voir sa lumière mourir. Et puis Castiel lui avait parlé des humains, surtout de ces deux préférés, et Balthazar avait compris que la place de l'ange n'était peut-être plus ici.

- Cassie, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider.

L'ange demanda à Balthazar :

- Qui ?

- Gabriel.

La lumière de Castiel vacilla. Ce nom était bien connu au Paradis, Gabriel était l'ange qui avait trahit les siens pour les humains, qui devait se cacher pour ne pas subir le courroux de ses frères et sœurs. Gabriel le lâche et le Blasphémateur, voilà comment on le surnommait. Même Castiel savait que Gabriel était dangereux.

Mais il s'en fichait. Parce que s'il y avait une chance qu'il puisse réaliser son souhait, même minuscule, alors Cas devait tenter sa chance. Balthazar était un ange qui écoutait toutes les conversations, à qui on ne pouvait rien cacher, il savait pleins de choses qu'il avait entendu par hasard, et par conséquent il savait où trouver Gabriel.

- Mais ça risque d'être dangereux.

- Peu importe. Conduis-moi vers lui.

- A tes ordres mon petit Cassie.

Balthazar le guida ainsi jusqu'à Gabriel.

L'ange Gabriel était différent des autres, il avait des traits humains et pourtant restait un ange. Il était magique également, il connaissait les meilleures illusions, il savait comment berner ses frères et sœurs pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Pourtant il accueillit Castiel auprès de lui.

- Castiel, bienvenue chez moi. Lui dit Gabriel. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi. Tes frères et sœurs sont toujours inquiets pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Cas.

Gabriel rit :

- Tu te le demandes vraiment Castiel ? Tu me ressembles, voilà pourquoi. Tu es fasciné par les humains.

- Toi et moi n'avons rien en commun, fit Castiel sur la défensive.

Depuis le début, Gabriel faisait comme si Balthazar était absent.

- Castiel a quelque chose à te demander Gabriel.

- Je m'en doute, sinon pourquoi serait-il venu vers moi ? Pour prendre le thé ? Les anges n'ont même aucune idée de ce que c'est.

Il avait raison, Castiel et Balthazar ne comprenaient pas de quoi il parlait.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux Castiel ? Demanda Gabriel.

- Vivre sur terre. Avec Dean et Sam.

La réponse était sortit sans qu'il n'y ait aucune hésitation dans sa voix, c'était ce que Cas désirait, un point c'est tout.

- Les frères Winchester hein ?

- Tu les connais ?

- Ils ont une certaine réputation.

- Personne ne les connaît au Paradis. Fit Balthazar.

- Au Paradis vous êtes tous trop intéressé par vous-mêmes pour vous préoccuper de ce qu'il se passe en bas… Sauf notre ami Castiel, bien sûr. Alors mon petit ange, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Etre avec eux.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi eux en particulier ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je… Dean… Dean me paraît différent.

Gabriel rit :

- Tu sais comment on appelle cela chez les humains ?

- Non.

- L'amour.

Castiel ne sut que répondre, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Tu sais que rien n'est gratuit ? Reprit Gabriel. Qu'il y a un prix à payer.

- Je me doute, je suis près, je me fiche du prix à payer. Je veux vivre sur terre avec Dean et Sam.

Castiel avait de toute façon l'impression qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Gabriel eut un sourire indéfinissable pour un ange, mais qu'un humain aurait qualifié d'amusé.

- Très bien, tes désirs sont des ordres Castiel.

- Qu'est ce que je dois te donner en échange ?

- A moi rien. Par contre tu vas devoir tout sacrifier pour aller vivre en bas. Tu vas devoir devenir humain toi-même, tu sais ce que ça veut dire Castiel ?

Il ne le savait que trop bien :

- Je dois renoncer à mes ailes. A ma Grâce.

- Tu as bien appris ta leçon.

Balthazar intervint :

- Attend Gabriel, pourquoi tu ferais ça gratuitement ?

- Je sais que ça risque d'enquiquiner Raphaël, rien n'est trop beau pour moi que d'ennuyer cet Archange vaniteux. Et puis, je pense que tout cela va être amusant. Un ange chez les humains, non ? J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller Castiel. Tu es prêt ?

- Je suis prêt.

Gabriel ricana, comme s'il connaissait une bonne blague qu'il se racontait lui-même. Il trancha avec son arme dans la Lumière de Castiel pour récupérer sa Grâce et l'enferma dans un flacon.

- Au cas où tu changes d'avis.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Puis sans même avoir le temps de dire au revoir à Balthazar, Castiel devint humain, terriblement humain. Sans aile, avec un corps, des bras, des jambes, un nez. Trop lourd et trop réel pour le Paradis, Castiel tomba sur terre et s'évanouit dans sa chute.

- Oups, j'ai oublié de le prévenir qu'il allait tomber… S'amusa Gabriel.

Balthazar plongea à la poursuite de Cas et le recueillit contre lui avant qu'il ne s'écrase puis il l'emmena jusque devant la porte du Môtel où vivaient les deux frères. Castiel était entièrement nu et s'il ne se réveilla pas, il frissonnait de froid. Balthazar chercha une couverture, et trouva seulement un trench-coat. Celui-ci ferait l'affaire. Il entoura Cas avec le trench-coat et se pencha vers lui :

- Adieu Cassie, murmura-t-il. Sois heureux.

Il frappa à la porte pour qu'on vienne chercher le petit ange qui aimait trop les humains. Puis après s'être assuré que Sam et Dean ouvraient bien la porte et trouvaient Castiel endormit, il retourna au Paradis.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : c'est parce qu'on écoutait « partir là-bas » avec ma petite sœur et qu'on a trouvé que c'était proche de Castiel que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. L'ange qui se trouvait une famille

**Titre : **L'ange qui se trouvait une famille.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Note :** Peut-être quelques spoils jusqu'à la saison 5.

* * *

><p>Quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, tout lui sembla étrangement lumineux. Il venait d'un monde de lumière et pourtant il se sentit éblouit sur terre. Il regarda ses mains et toucha ses joues, c'était étrange de posséder un corps. Il se sentait ralentit et pourtant étrangement réel et consistant. Il tourna ses yeux autour de lui pour voir où il était. Allongé sur un lit dans une chambre inconnue. Il repéra tout de suite les deux hommes assit devant une bière, entrain de discuter. Cas chercha à se redresser, attirant vers lui le regard de Dean et Sam. Sa poitrine explosa quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Dean. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette sensation étrange et bizarre ? Castiel posa sa main sur son torse humain, quelque chose battait fort. Son cœur. Il avait un cœur et c'était drôlement bruyant.<p>

Dean s'était approché de lui :

- Tu es réveillé ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait pas comment parler. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Comment mettre sa langue, comme former des mots avec sa bouche, comment se servir de ses cordes vocales, tout ça lui était étranger. Il hocha la tête, cela voulait dire oui.

- Qui es-tu ?

- …

- Apparemment tu n'es pas un démon ni un monstre, tu as réussi tous les tests, alors qui es-tu et que faisais-tu complètement nu devant notre porte ? Est-ce que tu es une sorte de pervers exhibitionniste qui a trop bu ? Mais tu n'avais pas l'air de sentir l'alcool. Alors réponds moi.

Sam s'approcha à son tour, et il parut immense à Castiel maintenant qu'il était dans un corps humain.

- Laisse lui le temps de répondre Dean.

Cas aurait bien voulu, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Sam vint plus près encore et Castiel se recroquevilla sur le lit, un sentiment étrange coulait en lui, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de fuir devant cet homme immense.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te faire de mal. Moi c'est Sam. Et lui c'est Dean. Il est un peu grognon comme ça, mais en fait il est gentil.

- Pourquoi tu lui parles comme s'il avait deux ans ? Ce mec a au moins la trentaine ! Râla Dean.

- Parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir peur. Répondit Sam.

La peur. Voilà ce que ressentait Cas à cet instant précis. Pourtant il était avec Dean et Sam, et il savait qu'ils étaient gentils.

- Réponds-nous, t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche et se toucha la langue, avant de faire non de la tête. Sa langue était toujours bien là.

Les deux frères échangèrent un drôle de regard avant que Dean ne recommence à râler :

- Mais c'est qui ce guignol ?

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean pour l'apaiser. Puis il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Castiel.

- Tu veux bien nous répondre ?

Cas hocha la tête mais posa ses mains sur sa bouche, pour montrer qu'il avait des difficultés avec le fait de parler.

- Je crois qu'il ne peut pas parler, fit Sam. Tu peux écrire peut-être ?

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent, il n'en savait rien du tout. Dean resta à côté de lui tandis que Sam cherchait une feuille et un crayon. Castiel baissa les yeux, gêné par le regard tellement insistant de Dean.

- Tiens, fit Sam en revenant et en lui tendant de quoi écrire.

Cas prit le stylo et la feuille et se retrouva bien bête. Il ne savait pas parler, il ne savait pas tenir le stylo, écrire lui paraissait un acte bizarre et incompréhensible.

- Ecris nous ton nom, pour commencer. Demanda Sam en lui mettant correctement le stylo dans la main.

L'ex-ange hocha la tête, essaya de former son nom comme il le pouvait.

- Camel ? Caramel ? fit Dean en cherchant à déchiffrer les mots.

Cas fit la grimace, il avait l'impression que l'homme se moquait de lui.

- Caribou ?

Sam prit la feuille des mains de Dean :

- Castiel ?

Le dénommé hocha la tête.

- Oui c'est aussi ce que j'avais lu, fit Dean l'air vexé.

- Tu viens d'où Castiel ? Interrogea Sam.

Ecrire son prénom était une chose, écrire des mots différents en était une autre. A la place il leva un doigt pour montrer au dessus de lui. Dean leva les yeux :

- Du plafond ?

Castiel soupira avec exaspération, comme si Dean faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

- Du ciel ? Demanda Sam.

Encore une fois Cas acquiesça.

Sam et Dean s'échangèrent un nouveau regard, puis Dean éclata de rire :

- T'as du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête mon gars !

Cas plissa les yeux et posa sa main sur son crâne. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir prit un coup. Le rire de Dean devint incontrôlable et Castiel se tourna vers Sam pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à son frère, d'autant plus que quelques secondes plus tôt il avait l'air en colère. Celui-ci rit doucement à son tour et haussa les épaules.

Cas n'y comprenait rien, rien du tout, mais tant pis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Et il se sentit chaud à l'intérieur de lui, tellement il trouvait Dean beau. Voilà donc ce qu'était réellement le bonheur.

L'ex-ange le comprit, il allait être bien ici.

xxx

C'est ainsi que Castiel fut adopté par les deux frères Winchester. Les deux frères lui donnèrent des habits, et en souvenir, Castiel garda le trench-coat dans lequel Sam et Dean l'avaient trouvé, c'était un peu comme sa marque de fabrique. S'observer dans le miroir fut très bizarre pour lui, il ne s'était jamais vu ainsi, avec une enveloppe corporel, même s'il savait que c'était possible pour un ange d'en prendre une. Il avait une tête qu'il trouvait bizarre, des cheveux noirs que Dean voulu lui coiffer pour qu'il ait l'air « cool » même si Castiel ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'être « cool » et qu'il décoiffa en dix secondes après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux pour en sentir la texture. C'était tellement étrange d'avoir des cheveux et des poils. Ses yeux étaient bleus lumineux, peut-être seule lumière qu'il avait gardé du Paradis, et c'était encore ce qu'il aimait le mieux dans cette nouvelle apparence à laquelle il pensait ne jamais s'habituer.

Il était comme un bébé dans le corps d'un homme. Il lui fallut apprendre un million de choses, et il savait qu'il lui restait sans doute encore plus à apprendre. Le plus facile fut de se servir de ses jambes pour marcher. Après quelques essaies où il était tombé à plat ventre, le nez par terre – et connu pour la première fois la douleur physique – il avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait ses jambes. On pliait le genou, on levait la jambe, on la tendait en avant, on posait le pied, et c'était partit. Une deux, une deux. Après avoir marché pendant quelques temps comme un robot, Castiel avait fini par s'habituer aux gestes et sa démarche devint plus naturel.

Parler par contre c'était autre chose, la plupart du temps, Castiel se contentait de borborygme : des iiiih, des aaaah, des oooh. Les voyelles c'était le plus facile.

Ih pour Dean. Ah pour Sam.

- Il va bien falloir que tu apprennes à dire nos prénoms Cas, fit Dean un jour avec une certaine tendresse.

Castiel hocha la tête avec un sourire. Prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde, pour Dean.

Parler n'était pourtant pas le plus dur. Le plus compliqué était de comprendre les humains, leur langage, leurs expressions, leurs mimiques. Ils étaient tellement chaotiques. Ils avaient des mots pour tous les objets, et des utilités différentes pour chacun. Castiel apprit par exemple que le couteau pouvait servir de décapsuleur, mais que le décapsuleur ne pouvait définitivement pas servir de couteau. Que l'Impala était la plus belle voiture du monde. Et que _non, Cas, tu ne peux pas utiliser le papier toilette pour t'habiller, pas même si tu as vu le retour de la momie avec Dean hier soir._

Les humains avaient également des choses comme « l'ironie » et le « sarcasme », et Dean adorait utiliser les deux. Laissant souvent Castiel dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pire, les humains avaient les gros mots. La première fois que Dean avait dit « merde », Castiel s'était demandé pourquoi il parlait de matière fécale, c'était très perturbant. Au « putain » et « fils de pute », Castiel avait cherché partout la prostitué désignée.

C'était Sam qui lui était venu en aide, qui lui avait expliqué le principe de la vulgarité. Castiel n'avait pas vraiment compris l'intérêt de dire des gros mots, n'empêche que du coup son premier presque vrai mot fut « Erd ! »

Son premier vrai mot fut « Dean ! ». Et Dean lui sourit, tellement chaleureusement, tellement beau, tellement grand, que Cas posa une main sur sa poitrine. Pensant ne jamais s'habituer à ce cœur qui battait toujours trop fort, trop vite, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

C'est ainsi qu'en quelques semaines, Castiel apprit à marcher, à parler, à manger, aller aux toilettes, dormir. Ne pas avoir peur des rêves et des cauchemars. Découvert la télévision. Les émotions (la peur, le stress, la colère, l'envie…). La famille. La vraie famille. Celle qui nous protégeait sans rien demander derrière, celle qui était heureuse de nous voir, celle qui se montrait affectueuse (un câlin, une main dans les cheveux ou sur l'épaule…).

Puis les questions revinrent quand sa manière de parler fut correcte :

- Alors Castiel, tu as quel âge ?

- Quelques milliers d'années.

Dean éclata de rire :

- Je vois que tu as appris l'humour !

- Je suis très sérieux. Fit Cas en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ça, Cas. Tu as quelques milliers d'années !

- Oui.

- Et tu viens d'où ? Du ciel c'est ça ?

- Oui. Du Paradis plus exactement.

L'homme s'arrêta un instant de rire pour regarder Castiel droit dans les yeux, avant de s'écrouler de plus belle.

- Mon pote, tu me fais tellement marrer.

- Mais je dis la vérité !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu es quoi alors ? Une espèce d'ange ?

Castiel allait répondre, mais Sam intervint :

- Dean, arrête de le taquiner !

- J'y peux rien, c'est lui qui a commencé, avec ces histoires de Paradis.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Dean.

Le concerné retroussa les lèvres d'un air boudeur.

- Bon ben je te laisse poser les questions, Sammy-Je-Sais-Tout.

Sam roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré, puis il s'assit près de Castiel de façon rassurante. Depuis longtemps l'ex-ange avait comprit que Sam, malgré son immense taille, était aussi gentil que grand. Des deux frères, il était celui qui était le plus doux, celui qui avait le plus de compassion, Cas se sentait toujours comme tranquillisé en sa présence. Sauf quand Sam était en colère, ses colères étaient terribles et ces jours là, l'ex-ange aurait voulu devenir minuscule pour pouvoir se cacher dans un trou du mur.

Pour autant, Cas appréciait beaucoup Sam, il était comme un frère pour lui. Il lui faisait confiance.

- Cas, tu peux nous dire la vérité tu sais.

- C'est la vérité. Je viens du Paradis. Je suis… J'étais un ange, c'est vrai.

Dean siffla :

- Les anges n'existent pas.

- Si.

- Et puis quoi ? Dieu ?

- Père existe, évidemment, sinon je ne serais pas là.

Sam arrêta son frère d'un regard avant qu'il en rajoute, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Cas :

- Les anges existent ?

- Oui.

- Tu viens donc bien du Paradis ?

- Oui. Mais je voulais venir vivre sur terre et Gabriel m'a transformé en humain.

Sam ne voyait pas qui était Gabriel mais il hocha la tête. Le petit frère avait l'air de croire Cas, mais Dean leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

- Tu ne vas pas croire ces bêtises Sammy ?

- J'y crois, puisque Cas nous le dit.

Dean s'énerva :

- Et bien moi, je n'y crois pas. Les anges, Dieu, le Paradis, tout ça c'est des conneries, ça n'existe pas !

Cas haussa les épaules d'un air un peu exaspéré. Depuis qu'il le connaissait il avait remarqué que Dean pouvait se montrer changeant (Sam lui avait apprit que le mot exact était « lunatique »). Il pouvait rire, puis s'énerver, puis bouder, puis ensuite être heureux en mangeant de la tarte. Dean était le plus compliqué de tous les humains, il échappait à Castiel, comme le vent échappait au monde, comme l'eau liquide ne pouvait être retenu par de simples mains. Il était insaisissable et Castiel ne se lassait jamais de lui. Seulement, il se sentit triste que Dean ne le croit pas.

- Je dis la vérité Dean !

- Mouais.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ? Je ne sais même pas mentir, c'est toi qui le dit tout le temps « Cas tu es le pire des menteurs ».

Dean vint ébouriffer ses cheveux pour le calmer :

- D'accord peut-être que tu crois dire la vérité, mais sûrement que tu t'es cogné la tête vraiment vraiment fort

Il était inutile d'insister, Castiel le savait. Dean n'avait pas la foi.

A vivre avec les Winchester, Castiel avait apprit beaucoup de choses sur eux. Sam et Dean étaient des chasseurs, ils allaient aider les autres humains en les débarrassant des démons et des monstres qui existaient. Dean était prêt à croire aux démons, pas aux anges, c'était un grand sceptique. Sam, lui, priait tous les soirs. Tous les deux étaient très différents, quand Dean était fêtard, Sam adorait lire et faire des recherches, si le grand frère adorait tout ce qui était gras et sucré, le petit préférait les salades. Pourtant malgré leurs différences ils étaient inséparables et se complétaient parfaitement. Cas ne pouvait s'empêcher de les étudier et d'avoir envie de veiller sur eux, même si sans ses pouvoirs d'ange il se trouvait bon à rien.

Il n'avait jamais dit à Dean qu'il était celui qui l'avait sauvé. Quand parfois les deux frères en parlaient, de cette fois-là où une Lumière avait sortit Dean de l'Enfer, Cas devenait étrangement silencieux. Il aurait voulu que Dean le reconnaisse de lui-même, se souvienne. Mais c'était peut-être impossible. Peut-être.

xxx

A vivre comme un humain, Castiel finissait par oublier le Paradis. Les sensations qu'il avait en tant qu'ange, la beauté de l'endroit, ses frères et sœurs. Il s'en souvenait bien sûr, des prénoms, des caractères, mais le reste devenait vague. A quoi ressemblaient-ils déjà ?

Cela ne le rendait ni malheureux, ni mélancolique. Etre un humain lui plaisait, être avec Sam et Dean lui plaisait, être avec Dean lui plaisait. La plus grande énigme restait son cœur qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, peut-être que Gabriel lui avait donné une maladie en le transformant en humain. Un cœur idiot qui s'énervait tout seul, sans aucune explication, toujours quand Dean était trop proche, trop tendre, quand ses yeux verts ne le quittaient pas. - Je veux venir à la chasse avec vous, avait-il fini par demander alors qu'il maniait désormais parfaitement les couteaux et un peu les armes à feu.

Sam avait accepté, Dean… Pour Dean c'était plus compliqué :

- Eh ! Il y a une règle chez les chasseurs Cas !

- Laquelle ?

- On n'emmène pas les bébés en trench-coat.

Cas su exactement ce qu'il éprouva à ce moment là, de la colère, il serra les poings et bouscula Dean :

- Je veux venir à la chasse avec vous.

- Non !

- Et pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas un bébé, je suis plus âgé que vous deux réunis. Si j'étais encore un ange je pourrais vous exterminer en claquant des doigts.

- C'est ça, Cas, tu n'es plus un ange, tu es un humain, les humains c'est fragile.

- Tu ne crois même pas que j'ai été un ange, de toute façon.

Dean soupira et changea de sujet :

- On te ramènera un souvenir.

Castiel explosa et fit valdinguer la table en donnant un coup de pied dedans :

- Je ne suis pas un gosse, Dean ! Je viens à la chasse avec vous, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et Dean se recula. Cas s'était toujours montré si candide, si doux, qu'il était bizarre de le voir réagir ainsi, de le voir laisser parler sa rage.

- Crise d'ado ?

- Deaaaan, cria Cas avec frustration.

Dean leva les deux mains en signe de reddition :

- Ok Cas tu peux venir avec nous ! Mais tu obéis à tout ce qu'on te dit même si ça te plait pas !

- Promis.

- Et tu fais gaffe à toi.

- Promis.

C'est ainsi qu'ils emmenèrent Cas chasser avec eux.

Pour ce qui était de tuer les monstres, de se débarrasser des démons, Castiel se montra plutôt doué. Ce fut quand il fallait faire preuve de psychologie, parler aux gens ou les questionner qu'il devenait complètement nul. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne pouvait pas dire au policier qu'il y avait un Wendigo qui sévissait dans leur forêt, ou que prévenir un mari que sa femme était devenu un démon était prohibé. Castiel était trop sincère, il provoquait des catastrophes chaque fois qu'il parlait aux gens, mais le plus souvent Sam et Dean finissaient par en rire.

- On pourrait écrire une encyclopédie en plusieurs volumes sur les maladresses de notre ami Castiel, s'amusait Dean.

Au moins Cas réussissait à leur donner une part de bonheur. Il voulait que ça continue, voir les frères heureux, se faire une petite place parmi eux. Malgré sa maladresse, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans la norme, Castiel avait remarqué que ça ne dérangeait pas les Winchester, qu'il l'acceptait tel qu'il était, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de changer ou de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait le droit de ne pas être tout à fait humain, d'être différent. De faire des erreurs quelques fois. De désobéir (mais pas tout le temps). Il pouvait s'engueuler avec Dean quand il trouvait que celui-ci le prenait trop pour un gosse, sans que cela ne signifie qu'ils ne puissent plus être amis. Sam et Dean l'acceptaient à leur côté et Castiel voulait y rester. Pour toujours.

Mais Raphaël le retrouva. Peut-être parce qu'il participait désormais aux chasses, qu'il se montrait à découvert, qu'il faisait parler de lui. Castiel, le chasseur qui suit les Winchester. Cas n'avait pas pensé que son frère le rechercherait, il s'était dit que Raphaël abandonnerait, le laisserait tranquille, le répudierait, interdirait peut-être les autres anges de prononcer son nom. Il s'était trompé. Raphaël l'avait recherché et il était bien décidé à lui enfoncer sa Grâce au travers de la gorge et le ramener au Paradis de force s'il le fallait. Quitte à le blesser et à se débarrasser de misérables humains inutiles. Détruire Sam et Dean.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et bien j'espère que la relation qui s'est noué entre Cas et les deux frères vous plait, et que vous avez apprécié cette suite, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	3. L'ange qui trouvait sa place

**Titre : **L'ange qui trouvait sa place.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

><p>Castiel avait prit la décision de parler à Dean. De ce truc bizarre qui rendait fou son cœur. Sans doute que l'homme pourrait lui expliquer quelle maladie c'était. C'est pour ça que cette fois-là, alors qu'au retour d'une chasse Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tout tendrement, Castiel attrapa sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine pour qu'il entende son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort :<p>

- Dean, peux-tu m'expliquer cette maladie ?

L'homme changea de couleur en sentant le cœur battre encore plus vite sous sa main. Il devint blanc, puis rouge, et se mit ensuite à bafouiller et Cas pencha la tête sur le côté se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Dean.

- Je n'en sais rien Cas, finit-il par lâcher, peut-être la grippe.

Puis il se mit à avancer très vite devant et Castiel se tourna vers Sam l'air complètement perdu. Sam eut un petit sourire :

- Je sais pas pourquoi, je le sentais venir.

- Je ne comprends pas, Sam. Je lui ai juste demandé ce que c'était ma maladie. Pourquoi j'avais le cœur qui battait si vite et fort quand il était là ?

Sam passa sa main dans ses cheveux, affectueux, mais le cœur de Cas resta tranquille.

- Ca ne marche que avec lui, Sam.

- Tu as découvert quelque chose Cas, quelque chose de très spécial et qui ne peut fonctionner qu'avec une seule personne. Quelque chose qui s'appelle l'a…

Castiel avait ouvert bien grande ses oreilles pour écouter la réponse, mais elle ne vint jamais parce que c'est à ce moment là que Raphaël arriva et assomma Dean et Sam.

Raphaël avait prit une apparence humaine mais Castiel savait qu'il n'était pas réellement humain, qu'il utilisait un corps qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il ne le ressentait pas.

- Raphaël, dit-il alors qu'il sentait la peur s'emparer de lui.

- Castiel, enfin je te retrouve.

L'ex-ange recula. Il voulait éloigner Raphaël d'ici, il voulait l'éloigner de Dean et Sam. Mais sans succès. Raphaël darda d'un regard méprisant les deux frères :

- Alors c'est pour ces insectes que tu nous as abandonnés ?

- Ce ne sont pas des insectes, tu ne les connais pas.

- Je les connais bien assez, ce ne sont que des misérables humains. Ta place n'est pas ici Castiel, ta place est avec nous, au Paradis.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place au Paradis, et tu le sais.

- Si ce sont eux qui t'empêchent de rentrer, je peux m'en occuper.

Cas eut des sueurs froides, signe de détresse et de grande frayeur chez les humains.

- Non. Non s'il te plaît, ne leur fait pas de mal.

- Alors soit un bon garçon et rentre à la maison, avec ta famille.

- C'est ici ma maison, ce sont eux ma famille !

Même si Raphaël avait ce corps humain, Castiel pouvait voir et sentir sa colère grésiller autour de lui.

- Je vais exterminer ces misérables insectes Castiel si tu ne rentres pas.

Cas chercha à gagner du temps :

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais rentrer ! Laisse moi au moins leur dire au revoir, s'il te plaît.

Raphaël capitula :

- Tant que tu me suis ensuite, je me fiche de ce que tu fais avec eux.

- Alors éloigne toi un peu, et ensuite je te rejoins.

- Dépêche toi, gronda Raphaël.

Castiel hocha la tête et son frère s'éloigna un peu.

Cas s'agenouilla vers Sam et Dean et les secoua pour les réveiller. Ils finirent par ouvrir les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Les deux frères ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait. Castiel se coupa la main et fit couler le sang :

- Mon frère est venu me chercher, c'est un des plus forts archanges du Paradis et il va vous tuer si je ne fais rien.

Sam interrogea :

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il vous épargnerait si je rentrais avec lui.

- Ce qui signifie ? Demanda Dean.

- Repartir au Paradis, redevenir un ange et ne plus jamais vous voir.

Cas vit Dean rentrer dans une de ces colères :

- C'est hors de question.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais j'ai…

_Un plan._ L'ex-ange n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Dean se relevait et provoquait Raphaël.

- Eh toi, l'ange de mes deux, mauvaise nouvelle mais Cas reste avec nous.

Castiel se dépêcha de tracer des signes avec son sang sur le sol avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Se moqua Raphaël.

- Parce qu'il fait partie de la famille, et qu'il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir récupérer Castiel.

- Comme tu veux.

Raphaël était prêt à détruire Dean d'un claquement de doigt, mais Castiel avait fini de tracer le signe :

- Désolé Raphaël, je ne rentre pas avec toi, fit-il en appuyant sa main en sang sur la marque qu'il avait tracé.

Une immense lumière renvoya Raphaël dans les tréfonds du Paradis. Dean et Sam réclamèrent des explications :

- Pas le temps, il faut s'enfuir, maintenant !

Castiel savait que ça ne suffirait pas, que Raphaël finirait par les retrouver où qu'ils aillent, mais il devait gagner du temps.

xxx

Quand ils furent cachés dans un hôtel à l'autre bout du monde et que Cas eut peint sur les murs des sigles anti-ange, seulement à ce moment-là il s'assit pour expliquer à Dean et Sam ce qu'il se passait. Toute l'histoire entière, sauf le passage où Castiel sauvait Dean de l'Enfer.

- Je voulais vraiment venir sur terre, vivre ici, avec les humains. Gabriel et Balthazar m'ont aidé. J'ai dû dire adieu à tout, l'endroit où j'étais né, mes frères et mes sœurs, mon Père, mes ailes, mes pouvoirs. Je suis devenu humain.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'attire chez les humains, fit remarquer Dean qui croyait désormais cette histoire d'ange parce qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

- Tout. Tout m'attire chez vous. Tu ne sais pas comment c'est le Paradis.

- Non c'est vrai, mais le nom l'indique, ça doit être le Paradis.

Castiel soupira :

- Ce n'est pas comme vous les humains l'imaginez. Ce n'est pas… Aussi bien que ça. Je suis mieux ici.

Sam posa sa main sur son bras :

- Et donc tu es devenu humain et tu as atterrit devant notre porte.

- En gros. C'est pour ça qu'au début j'ai du tout apprendre, parce que je n'avais jamais eu de corps, je ne savais pas m'en servir, je ne savais pas ce que c'était qu'être humain.

Les choses devenaient plus claires pour les Winchester.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Râla Dean.

- J'ai essayé de te le dire et tu ne m'as pas cru ! Idiot !

Dean hésita entre rire, parce que Castiel l'avait traité d'idiot et que c'était la première fois et d'hocher la tête parce qu'effectivement c'était vrai, il ne l'avait pas cru. Il ne fit rien de tout ça et posa une autre question :

- Et maintenant ton frère psychopathe est à tes trousses c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. Je pensais… Qu'il abandonnerait. Que si je venais vivre sur terre, Raphaël me laisserait… J'avais tort.

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Comment on les tue ces salopards d'anges ?

Cas baissa les yeux :

- Avec l'arme d'un autre ange mais…

- Mais ? Interrogea gentiment Sam pour l'encourager.

- Raphaël est très puissant, je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise.

Dean demanda :

- Et ces peintures ça sert à quoi ?

- A éloigner les anges, il ne pourra pas venir ici tant qu'ils y seront.

- Tu en connais des choses !

- Quand ça concerne les anges, évidemment…

Dean et Sam lui sourirent :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'abandonnera pas, assura Sam.

- On va te débarrasser de ce Raphaël à coup de pieds au cul, fais nous confiance.

- Je ne crois pas que les coups de pieds au cul suffisent, Dean.

L'homme éclata de rire, et Cas dût s'avouer qu'il l'avait un peu fait exprès cette fois-ci. Simplement pour entendre son rire, parce que peut-être que ce serait la dernière fois…

- Il va nous falloir un plan, dit Sam.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Castiel.

- Et bien très bien, sourit Dean, expose-nous ça, _mon ange_.

Castiel rougit – un début de grippe ? – et expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire.

xxx

Le plus risqué fut d'effacer les sigles pour prier Gabriel et Balthazar. Cas était à peu près sûr que son meilleur ami ange répondrait, pour Gabriel par contre… rien n'était certain. Cas devait compter sur ce que Gabriel lui avait avoué, qu'il voulait enquiquiner Raphaël :

- Gabriel, peux-tu nous venir en aide s'il te plaît, afin d'embêter Raphaël, pria Cas.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. A espérer. Il fallut deux minutes à Balthazar pour arriver. Comme Raphaël il avait un corps d'emprunt afin que les humains puissent le voir. Il vint serrer Castiel dans ses bras :

- Cassie, qu'est ce que je suis content de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Alors comment ça se passe avec les deux frères ?

- Très bien. Je suis content de te voir aussi.

Balthazar alla scruter Sam et Dean. Ce dernier regardait l'ange avec méfiance, mais Castiel le rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un gentil.

Balthazar se tourna vers Castiel finalement :

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ta fascination pour eux Cassie, mais bon tu as l'air heureux.

- Je le suis.

Gabriel arriva un peu plus tard.

- J'ai hésité à venir, expliqua-t-il, entre m'amuser avec des jolies ladies ou embêter Raphaël, le choix était dur.

Dean s'énerva :

- Tu devrais choisir ton frère, crétin d'ange.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils :

- Tu veux me donner des leçons Dean Winchester ? Alors que tu aimes tant t'amuser avec les jolies ladies toi aussi ? Et que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ? L'amour a frappé à ta porte et tu n'es même pas capable de t'en rendre compte. Alors c'est qui le crétin maintenant ?

Dean leva le poing vers lui, mais Cas vint se mettre entre eux :

- Stop, on n'est pas là pour se battre. Balthazar, Gabriel, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour vaincre Raphaël.

Gabriel secoua la tête :

- L'embêter oui, le vaincre… Laisse tomber Castiel. Tu vas y laisser ta peau et nous nos plûmes.

- S'il te plaît Gabriel, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je m'en fiche. J'ai exaucé ton vœu non ? Alors maintenant débrouille toi.

Dean se remit en colère :

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un lâche. Ton frère te demande de l'aide et toi tu ne penses qu'à te sauver. Un ange toi ? Laisse moi rire, un gros trouillard plutôt.

- Je ne me lance pas dans des missions suicides ! S'énerva Gabriel.

- Non c'est sûr, tu laisses ton frère le faire tout seul.

Castiel vint poser sa main sur le bras de Dean :

- Dean arrête, ne le met pas en colère. Gabriel est un illusionniste, il peut t'enfermer dans un monde imaginaire et t'y laisser.

- J'ai pas peur des trouillards, ronchonna Dean.

Cas soupira puis se tourna vers Gabriel :

- Dean n'a pas toujours très bon caractère Gabriel, mais c'est quelqu'un de bon. Cependant, je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas nous aider, je t'en demande trop.

Gabriel regarda Castiel, dans son corps d'humain, Cas avait gardé quelque chose de son côté ange, quelque chose de sa candeur, un peu de sa Lumière. Ce qui rendait Castiel tellement spécial qu'il soit au Paradis ou sur terre.

- Je comprends pourquoi Raphaël veut te récupérer.

- Hm ?

Gabriel retrouva le sourire :

- Okay, je vais vous aider. C'est suicidaire mais on a une minuscule chance d'y arriver si on bosse tous ensemble.

Dean, Sam et Balthazar étaient tous d'accord pour faire équipe et aider Castiel à se débarrasser de Raphaël.

- Autre chose Castiel, reprit Gabriel, et tu vas pas aimer.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas devoir récupérer ta Grâce.

- Hors de question.

- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour me battre contre Raphaël. On sera plus fort à trois anges contre un, surtout contre lui. C'est un archange !

- Toi aussi. Fit remarquer Castiel.

- Certes mais on sera plus fort quand même si tu as ta Grâce.

- Non !

- Je te la reprendrai après, promis Castiel !

- Non !

- C'est pas possible ça, tu es vraiment têtu !

Dean sourit :

- Une vraie tête de cochon, tu peux le dire.

- Je ne ressemble pas du tout à un cochon, se vexa Castiel.

Gabriel soupira :

- Bon okay, je ne te rends pas Grâce. Pas tout de suite. Mais si la situation se met à craindre, tu devras l'accepter, Castiel !

L'ex-ange réfléchit, puis fini par hocher la tête :

- Seulement si on est vraiment en danger.

- Promis.

Ils mirent le plan en place, Sam bûcha sur des livres pour trouver des idées et ils espérèrent que ça suffirait pour piéger Raphaël.

xxx

Raphaël fini par les retrouver, évidemment. Il entra dans la chambre du Môtel où ils se planquaient et Raphaël ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire ouf. Il claqua des doigts et fit souffrir mille morts à Dean et Sam. Quand Balthazar et Gabriel essayèrent de l'attaquer, Raphaël les contra très facilement et après une bagarre très courte, il réussit à se débarrasser d'eux :

- Maintenant Castiel tu viens avec moi où je les achève.

Cas sentit les larmes aux yeux lui monter en voyant ses amis souffrirent ainsi, mais il refusa :

- Si tu les achèves tu me perdras à tout jamais, tu n'oseras pas les tuer.

- Tu veux parier ? Fit Raphaël

Et d'un geste de la main il fit exploser Sam. Castiel hurla. Dean dans son dos marmonna :

- Fuis Cas, ne t'occupe pas de nous, fuis !

Mais l'ex-ange était paralysé :

- Tu as tué Sam !

- Et je vais tuer Dean aussi.

- Non, ne le fais pas, ne le fais pas. Je te suis. Je te suis d'accord, ne le tue pas.

- Je vois que tu deviens enfin raisonnable, sourit Raphaël.

Cas s'approcha de Raphaël, prêt à partir avec lui :

- Ne fais pas ça Cas, ne vas pas avec lui ! Fit Dean dans son dos.

- Silence ! Ordonna Raphaël en faisant craquer le cou de Dean, le tuant sur le coup.

Castiel hurla :

- Non, non, tu avais promis, TU AVAIS PROMIS !

- J'ai menti ! Rit Raphaël. Maintenant tu vas rentrer avec moi.

Castiel le regarda fixement, puis sécha ses larmes, et afficha finalement un sourire :

- Ca ça m'étonnerait Raphaël !

- Quoi ?

Raphaël n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'illusion qu'avait fabriquer Gabriel disparu, et une allumette tomba sur le sol, mettant en feu la seule huile qui pouvait le retenir prisonnier, lui et ses pouvoirs.

Dean, Sam, Balthazar et Gabriel entourèrent Castiel de façon protectrice :

- Salut Raphaël, surpris de me voir ? S'amusa Gabriel.

- J'aurais dû me douter en vous battant tout à l'heure que c'était trop facile, venant de l'Illusioniste.

- Bien sûr que tu aurais dû te douter, mais tu es bien trop vaniteux pour croire qu'on puisse te battre.

- Vous ne me battrez pas.

Castiel s'approcha, mais les autres restèrent à ses côtés, protecteurs :

- On ne veut pas te battre, Raphaël, on veut faire un marché. On te laisse partir, en échange tu renonces à me ramener, tu me laisses vivre ma vie ici.

- Jamais. Le feu finira par s'éteindre et à ce moment là je te ramènerai de force et je tuerai ces deux humains.

- Sale con, lâcha Dean.

Et Gabriel fut bien d'accord avec lui, pour une fois.

- Si tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille, on va être obligé de te tuer, et je ne le désire pas. Continua Castiel.

Raphaël éclata de rire :

- Me tuer ? Vous ? Vraiment ? Pour qui vous prenez vous. Deux misérables humains, un ange stupide et sans grâce, un autre ange sans valeur, et un archange avec des pouvoirs magiques idiots. Jamais vous n'arriverez à me tuer !

Gabriel haussa les épaules :

- On peut toujours essayer !

Il claqua des doigts, le feu s'éteignit lui permettant d'atteindre Raphaël rapidement et par surprise. Gabriel planta son arme d'ange dans le corps de Raphaël. Inutilement :

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Ca me chatouille.

L'arme n'avait pas tué Raphaël, et il était désormais libre. Balthazar fut le premier à réagir et à s'approcher pour se battre, mais Raphaël était en colère et l'envoya valser contre un mur. Puis il s'entoura d'une protection, et projeta ses pouvoirs vers Dean et Sam pour les faire souffrir le martyr, les détruisant de l'intérieur, ils s'écroulèrent en crachant du sang.

- Maintenant Cas fini de jouer, tu viens avec moi.

Gabriel choisit ce moment pour dire :

- Castiel, est ce que la situation craint assez pour toi là ?

L'ange eut un moment d'hésitation, regarda vers Dean et Sam, qui hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

- Bon, d'accord…

Gabriel relâcha la Grâce de Cas, qui retrouva immédiatement le chemin vers l'ange. Lui rendant ses ailes et ses pouvoirs.

- Bien, sourit Raphaël, Castiel tu as déjà fait un bout de chemin en redevenant un ange.

Cas fronça les sourcils et regarda Raphaël pleins de colère contre lui. Dean ouvrit la bouche en reconnaissant tout à coup Castiel, cette impression, cette Lumière, mais il ne put rien dire pour le moment, il souffrait trop…

- Tu crois me faire peur Castiel ? S'amusa Raphaël.

- Non, mais tu devrais avoir peur des humains…

- N'importe quoi !

- Des humains et de leur livre !

Raphaël n'eut pas le temps d'être étonné quand Sam lança une arme à Castiel :

- Maintenant Cas !

Et que le petit ange brisa à l'aide de sa grâce les barrières dont Raphaël s'était entouré (insuffisante pour un ange) et enfonça un couteau dans le torse de Raphaël.

- Inutile… Fit-il.

Puis il sentit son essence se détruire :

- Que… Quoi ?

- Les livres expliquaient comment créer une arme pour tuer un archange.

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche puis hurla, se sentant disparaître, essayant de retenir sa Lumière, son âme, son tout. Sans succès. Il mourut, disparu, s'effaça. Castiel sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, son côté humain toujours présent, malgré sa Grâce. Tuer un frère ce n'était pas pareil que se débarrasser de démons ou de monstres.

Dean se leva et vint poser une main sur son épaule. Sam posa la sienne sur l'autre épaule. Sans rien dire, sans avoir besoin de rien dire, Cas se retourna et ils le prirent tous les deux dans leur bras. Sa vraie famille, celle qui prenait soin de lui, qui était là que ce soit facile ou dur.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi Raphaël avait perdu, parce qu'il n'avait jamais prit soin de Castiel comme ces deux là, il avait méprisé sa façon d'être différent, il avait détruit ses trésors, il voulait le ramener de force, et au final il était bien trop sûr de lui. Sûr d'être invincible, alors qu'un simple couteau d'ange trempé dans du sang d'Archange pouvait le tuer. Le sang de Gabriel avait suffit.

Balthazar se réveilla et se releva tout seul :

- Surtout ne vous dérangez pas pour moi !

Castiel relâcha Dean et Sam un moment pour venir le remercier et le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras :

- Si un jour tu as besoin… Je serai là.

- Merci Cassie et de rien.

Gabriel toussota :

- C'est pas que j'aime pas les effusions de sentiments et de joie, mais je crois que tu voulais me rendre une petite chose Cas.

L'ange acquiesça et s'approcha de Gabriel :

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Ton humain préféré m'a l'air bien stupide et l'autre plutôt faible malgré sa grande taille, tu pourrais peut-être revenir au Paradis.

- J'ai envie de rester avec Sam. Et avec Dean.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. L'amour. J'oubliais.

Gabriel fit une égratignure à la gorge de Cas avec son couteau et la Grâce s'échappa de nouveau. L'Archange l'enferma à nouveau dans le flacon :

- Au cas où tu changes d'avis.

- Je ne…

- Changerai pas d'avis, oui je sais.

Castiel sourit :

- Merci pour ton aide Gabriel.

- Que veux-tu ? J'ai un faible pour les humains, et encore plus pour les petits anges qui veulent rester humain.

Sur ces derniers mots il disparu. Balthazar serra la main de Castiel :

- Adieu Cassie. Pour de bon cette fois-ci.

- Adieu Balthazar.

Et l'ange disparu lui aussi.

Castiel se retrouva seul avec Dean et Sam. Epuisé d'avoir reperdu sa Grâce tout à coup, il s'évanouit dans leur bras.

xxx

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, la première chose qu'il vit furent ceux de Dean, tellement vert, tellement beau, tellement inquiet. Son cœur se réveilla en même temps que lui. Dean avait les sourcils froncés et son front marquait des rides :

- Quelque chose te dérange ? Demanda Cas avec la voix enrouée d'avoir trop dormi.

Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

- C'est toi qui m'as sauvé de l'Enfer. Je t'ai reconnu quand tu as récupéré ta Grâce, tu étais cette Lumière, c'était toi…

Castiel hocha la tête :

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Demanda Dean en pinçant les lèvres.

- Je… Je voulais que tu me reconnaisses sans ça…

Dean se frotta le front :

- J'ai dû te décevoir alors.

- Jamais, assura Castiel très sincèrement.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Dean.

- Tu es incroyable Cas, tu sais ça ?

Cas resta silencieux, Dean reprit :

- Peut-être que je l'ai senti, c'est pour ça que je t'ai recueilli, que je t'ai laissé rester avec nous sans te connaître, peut-être que je savais mais que je m'aveuglais.

Le cœur battant plus vite et plus fort, Cas demanda :

- Est-ce que c'est important ? Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

- Non ça ne change rien du tout, Cas. Tu fais toujours parti de la famille.

Cas sourit, soulagé.

- Tant mieux.

Il posa sa main sur son torse et écouta son cœur :

- Je crois que j'ai compris c'était quoi cette maladie maintenant Dean. Gabriel m'a un peu soufflé la réponse. Il me l'avait déjà dit, mais à cette époque je ne pouvais pas comprendre car je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Dean détourna les yeux comme s'il cherchait à ce moment là à échapper à la conversation.

- Tu avais compris Dean, n'est ce pas ? Quand je t'ai demandé, tu avais compris.

- Oui.

- Et Sam aussi, Sam voulait me donner la réponse mais il n'a pas eut le temps.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de Sam, il est sacrément malin.

Castiel hocha la tête.

- Je peux te le dire ?

Dean prit une bonne inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, puis regarda Cas dans les yeux :

- Bien sûr Cas que tu peux me le dire, si tu le veux.

- Je t'aime Dean. Je t'aime depuis la première fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comprenais même pas quand j'étais un ange ce qui m'arrivais, mais je t'aime et je suis descendu sur terre pour toi.

Castiel prit la main de Dean :

- Bien sûr, j'aime aussi beaucoup Sam, il est comme un frère pour moi. Mais toi… C'est différent. Je t'aime, tu me comprends ?

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel fronça les sourcils :

- Est-ce que ça va Dean ? Tu trembles.

L'homme déglutit et acquiesça encore une fois.

- Ouais … Ouais. Ca va, murmura-t-il.

Castiel se redressa sur son lit, de sa main libre, il posa sa main sur la joue de Dean. Qui ferma un instant les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles ?

- Je suis ému, j'imagine.

Castiel rapprocha un peu plus son visage :

- Tu en penses quoi Dean ? Est-ce que c'est bon, si je t'aime ?

Dean rouvrit les yeux, ils n'étaient plus séparés que d'un souffle. Les lèvres de Dean s'appuyèrent sur les siennes pour toute réponse.

Castiel avait vu ça dans les films, dans les séries, il l'avait vu, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que celui puisse être aussi chaud. Brûlant. Et douloureux, parce que son cœur cognait.

Il vint poser la main de Dean là où parlait son cœur, pour qu'il sache pour qu'il entende. Alors Dean entraîna sa main vers sa poitrine à lui, et Castiel pu le sentir, le cœur de Dean qui répondait au sien, qui lui disait tout son amour, si facilement, si naturellement. C'était le chaos et c'était délicieux.

Sam observa la scène depuis le pas de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis préféra s'effacer et les laisser profiter.

Le petit ange avait trouvé sa place sur terre, sa place dans une véritable famille et sa place dans le cœur de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et pour qui il avait tout sacrifié. Castiel avait réussi à saisir le vent, au moins pendant un instant.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà c'est fini. C'est triste quand les choses s'arrêtent comme ça, quand il faut laisser les personnages vivrent leur vie tranquille loin de nos yeux de voyeurs. Bon je dois vous dire que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic, je sais que ça part un peu en live dans ce chapitre, que j'ai complètement inventé l'histoire de l'arme d'ange plongé dans du sang d'archange pour tuer Raphaël, et que je suis ULTRA nulle pour les scènes d'action, donc je m'en excuse d'avance si vous avez trouvé ça super mal écrit et pleins d'incohérences. J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plu, que l'histoire d'amour vous aura convenu, que vous aurez surkiffé Sam autant que moi (même si je doute que ce soit possible). Bon voilà, bonne année en avance et merci pour votre lecture. J'attends vos reviews avec pas mal de stress et d'impatience.


End file.
